Chad's Athletic Action
by PaperFox19
Summary: A fic with a sports/athletic fetish yaoi do not read if you do not like.


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Toys Hyper Fetish

Pairing:Chad/Ichigo

Do not read if you do not like

Chad's Athletic Action

Ichigo and Chad were running track today. The orange haired male was running ahead of Chad in his white T-shirt and light blue shorts. Chad could have been running alongside Ichigo but instead he chose to stay a good distance back, why you may ask. Chad stayed a good distance behind Ichigo to watch him. He eyed Ichigo's firm rear and licked his lips, he had very deep feelings for Ichigo and they only got more intense everything they did all the fights, and later all the battles Ichigo relied on him, needed him.

To Chad that was very important. His feelings of love grew stronger and his own lust began to mix with it. He found Ichigo's musk to be very arousing, and Ichigo's intense gaze always made him shudder. The male had it bad for Ichigo and sharing gym class with Ichigo did not make it better. Ichigo's clothing fit him so well and Chad had to keep himself from staring at Ichigo in the shower.

Chad's mind got perverted as he watched Ichigo run. He was not a full top when it came to his lust, he knew Ichigo's strength and he had dreamed of Ichigo forcing him down and taking him and he came hard thinking of Ichigo fucking him, just as hard as his thoughts of fucking Ichigo.

Both males worked up quite a sweat most of the students gave up and hit the showers but Ichigo and Chad kept running, working up a nice sweat. Eventually they both stopped. "Man track is the best." Ichigo said and stretched his shirt raised up showing off his firm abs and Chad could just see some orange hairs poking out from the top of his shorts.

Chad gulped and licked his lips, his manhood pushed at his pants. "I'm gonna keep running you go hit the showers I'll see ya later." Chad ran off so Ichigo wouldn't see his arousal. Ichigo went to the locker room and stripped out of his shorts jock strap and shirt and grabbed a towel and hit the showers.

Ichigo hummed to himself as he washed up. Chad came in but his arousal had not gone down. He heard Ichigo humming in the shower Chad quickly walked into the locker room and saw Ichigo's jock strap he gulped and looked around the room, he was alone the other guys already went on to the next class. Chad dropped his pants and freed his hard on.

He sat down on the bench his balls resting on the cool material. Chad took hold of Ichigo's jock strap and brought it to his nose. He could smell the thick musk of his friend and secret love. His cock ached for the real thing, nothing was better than a sports musk, it made his cock ache and his mind wonder.

Would his scent be more intense laced with sex and cum? He groaned and pumped his cock with his free hand as he inhaled the delicious scent. He leaked copious amounts of pre-cum and he used it to lube his dick to pump it faster. 'Ichigo…' He thought as he pumped his cock faster and faster he was so close to release and he needed to get off before Ichigo caught him.

With a low moan he came spurt after spurt of thick cum spraying from the tip and splashing onto his gym shirt. He released his softening organ and placed Ichigo's jock strap back on his pile. "Well that was interesting."

Chad gasped and turned his head to see Ichigo standing in the door way his impressive cock pointing towards the ceiling. Chad's eyes went to the long length and licked his lips. Ichigo could see the direction of his gaze and he smirked. "You want a true taste not just the after scent of my dick rubbing against the fabric?"

The male nodded his head, Ichigo walked over to him his dick bouncing lightly. Chad licked his lips and once Ichigo was in front of him he took the orange haired male's dick into his mouth. Ichigo was freshly clean his taste purely Ichigo and it tasted good.

Chad sucked Ichigo's cock into his mouth he relaxed his throat deep and took Ichigo's cock down to the root. He hummed around the thick length rubbing his nose in Ichigo's orange pubes. "Fuck Chad you're good at this." Ichigo moaned and laced his fingers in his dark hair.

Ichigo rocked his hips and Chad moaned his cock was hard again between his legs. "Hmm mpfh." Chad moaned around Ichigo's cock sending the most pleasing vibrations through his length. "Suck me harder you want to drink my cum don't you?"

Chad moaned and his suction grew more intense. He sucked harder and harder bobbing his head. Ichigo tilted his head back and moaned as he came. Cum flooded Chad's mouth so much Chad couldn't swallow it all and he was forced off Ichigo's cock and his face and shirt got coated in cum. Chad came spraying his seed all on the floor, he panted panted and stared lustfully at Ichigo's still hard arousal.

Ichigo smirked, he rubbed his dick on Chad's cum coated face. "I have some ideas Chad." Ichigo said and Chad looked up at him. "Let's have fun together." Chad nodded his head.

The two set up an arrangement for who topped who and it was very simple. They each filled their tight holes with a vibe the same size of the other's cock. The two ran track with the vibes going at full force the two ran the best they could and the one in the lead got to remove the other's vibe and fuck their hole. Chad enjoyed the arrangement though he must say he was impressed Ichigo could run so well with a vibe filling his tight little ass.

Chad didn't care if he lost or not because he got to watch Ichigo's firm rear as they ran.

End


End file.
